Vendetta de tu juego
by CamiCrepu96
Summary: ¿Pensaban que estaba muerta?. Ahora verán lo que es ser humillado. Ahora verán lo que es la venganza... lo que es una vendetta. Advertencia: lenguaje vulgar (18) Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.


**Vendetta de tu juego**

**Beta: Eve Sophie Runner Pattinson**

**Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/**

_**Hola Feliz Halloween para todas :D espero que la pasen genial, bueno aquí les dejo mi OS. Acepto críticas si les gusto o no, como quieran. **_

_**Bueno no las aburro más y disfruten de la historia.**_

_**Cami.**_

— ¡Puta! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame! —gritó Emmett al ver que con un cuchillo rozaba su pecho.

¡Pobre ingenuo!

Todos los hombres hoy en día con solo ver un par de tetas y un culo piensan en follarlas para agrandar aun más su ego.

— ¿Por qué osito? —finjo hacer un puchero. Él está amarrado de pies y manos en una cama de mi habitación, desnudo—. Solo quiero divertirme un rato —rio al ver como trata de sacarse las esposas sin éxito.

— ¡No me llames así, loca! ¡Ayuda! —gritó lo más alto que pudo, haciendo que riera aun más.

— ¡Oh! Osito, nadie te escuchará —me posiciono encima de él con mi cuchillo en la mano—. ¿Sabes por qué? —Él no contesta—. Pues muy sencillo, no tengo vecinos en… aproximadamente 11 kilómetros —él abre los ojos como platos.

— ¡Mientes! Déjame salir, ¿Qué te he hecho? —y aquí es donde comenzará a llorar el muy marica, ¡Guau! ¿Quién lo diría? ¿No? Un hombre llorando como una niña.

—No llores amor, nos vamos a divertir —pongo mi cuchillo en sus labios—. Tienes unos labios tan deseables amor —lo beso sin obtener una respuesta, lo sigo besando pasando mi lengua en las curvas de sus carnosos labios, de repente muerde mi lengua muy fuerte, con un grito de dolor me separo de él para pegarle una cachetada demasiado fuerte en su mejilla—. ¡Mierda! Eso dolió ¡Idiota! —corto su labio con el cuchillo haciendo que grite.

— ¿Quién eres? —Me mira con rabia—. ¿Qué te he hecho? —gritó nuevamente.

— ¿No me reconoces? —Él niega con la cabeza—. Mmm… ¿Recuerdas cuando ibas a la preparatoria Black High School, señor mariscal de campo de los Lobos? ¿Recuerdas a aquella nerd que molestabas todos los días, no solo por ser una rata del laboratorio, sino que también por su peso? —lo miré furiosa recordando mi pasado.

— ¿Swan? ¿Eres tú? —me mira confundido.

_Me encontraba caminando por las afueras del instituto, sintiendo el aroma fresco y oyendo nada más que a los pájaros cantar. Este era mi sitio de paz, alejado de todos, el sitio donde podía estar en paz… pero mi paz fue desgraciadamente interrumpida._

— _¡Hey tú! ¡Vaquillona! Si, si, a ti te estoy hablando —no quería ver de donde venía esa voz, ya estaba acostumbrada a que se rieran y burlarán de mi peso. _

_Me llamo Isabella Swan pero me gusta que mis amigos me llamen Bella; bueno aquí no tengo amigos, me ponen apodos burlándose de mi peso. No soy de esas que tienen curvas que te inviten a pecar, de esas que todo chico de este maldito lugar gustaría tenerlas en su cama. En fin, este era mi último día de clases, así que puedo aguantar todo esto._

—_Te llaman gordis —la chica que estaba delante de mi, no me dejaba pasar, así que no tuve más remedio que voltear y encontrarme con Emmett Cullen, tenía una caja de rosquillas en sus manos junto a lo que sería café—. ¡Qué lastima que este es el último día que nos veremos! ¡Oh! ¿Ves esta caja de rosquillas? —Rio—. Siempre quieres comer algo, gorda —no era cierto, yo lo miré fijamente a sus ojos, deseando que este día termine._

—_No es cierto que… —me interrumpió imitando un sonido de lo que sería un cerdito._

—_Ten una rosquilla, me das lastima —me negué—. Vamos, sé que lo deseas —negué nuevamente—. Bueno, tú te lo pierdes, en fin, quería darte mi regalito. ¡Jasper! sostenla fuerte para que no escape —entré en un ataque de pánico, no sabía lo él estaba pensando en ese momento. En un segundo pude sentir como el chico de cabellos rubio sujetó mis muñecas._

— _¡Déjenme! Me están lastimando —traté y traté de soltarme de sus agarres pero no tuve éxito, me sostuvo aun más fuerte para que solamente viera a Emmet. Tomó una rosquilla de color marrón y la metió directamente en mi boca, no pude escupirla porque utilizó su otra mano para tomar la rosquilla._

—_¡Largo, Rosalie! —gritó y la chica desapareció—. Vamos a extrañarte cerdita —a continuación vertió su café en todo mi vestido azul, el cual, mi madre me había hecho. Quise gritar del ardor que sentía por ese café pero la rosquilla me lo impedía. Tanto Emmet como Jasper que sostenían mis muñecas no paraban de reír, ya casi no podía ni respirar, no tuve más remedio que comer la rosquilla, que debo decir, no estaba nada mal—. Eso es… ¡Come, gorda, come! Te vamos a extrañar gordis, ¿no es verdad Jazz? —decía acariciando una de mis mejillas._

—_Sí, bueno, no en realidad ¿Quién te extrañaría gordis? —habló el chico de pelo rubio._

— _¡Oh, Jasper! Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón —respondió Emmet._

_Ya no aguantaba más, estos hijos de puta ni saben mi nombre, solo se burlan de mi apariencia. Con toda la rabia que tenía le lancé un escupitajo, siempre quise hacerlo desde que lo conocí._

— _¡Gorda zorra! —Me pegó una cachetada—. ¿No sabes quién soy? Tú no eres nadie, ¿me escuchas? ¡Nadie! _

— _¡Déjame Emmet! ¿Qué quieres de mí? Siempre me has humillado —él comenzaba a reír, ignorando mis palabras, aún seguía limpiándose mi escupitajo—. Ya pronto dejarás de verme, ustedes dos —miré hacia mis costados—. Déjenme ir, por favor —rogué, moviéndome para poder deshacer de los agarres porque ya me dolían bastante las muñecas._

— _¡Oh no! Te irás cuando a nosotros se nos plazca —me tiraron al suelo, sin importarles si me había lastimado. Emmet me agarró de los pies y se agachó hacia donde yo estaba—. ¿Qué tal si…compruebo lo estrecha que estás?_

—_No ¡No! Por favor déjenme ir —supliqué con las lágrimas que ya caían de mis mejillas. Los dos lanzaron una carcajada. Trataba de levantarme pero la mano de Emmet me impedía hacerlo._

_¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Díganme, porque yo no lo sé._

— _¡Jasper! Agarra sus muñecas y trata de que no se mueva demasiado —me miraban morbosamente, yo seguía suplicando que me dejaran pero no lo hicieron._

— _¡Emmet, date prisa hermano! Nos pueden ver —escuché al rubio que estaba tapándome la boca._

— _¡Cállate Jasper! Estamos algo lejos del instituto ¿no lo crees? —comencé a gritar por auxilio pero era imposible escucharme con la mano de Jasper en mi boca._

_Lo próximo que siento es su polla adentrándose en mí. Doy un grito de dolor, para nada placentero. Lloraba con cada embestida que él me daba, jamás le había hecho nada a nadie, no entiendo el motivo por el que estaban haciendo esto. _

—_Ve a tu lugar feliz Bella, ve a tu lugar feliz —decía mi conciencia. Dejé de gritar y me concentré en pensar en lo que era mi lugar feliz, ya todo acabará… creo._

_Abro los ojos al sentir que no había nadie, que ya todo había acabado. Sigo tirada en el suelo, muerta del dolor causado por él. Aún estaban los dos acomodando sus pantalones._

— _¿Esta gorda estaba tan estrecha, no? —dijo con tono de satisfacción el chico que seguramente era Jasper._

—_Es verdad, me pregunto porque cerró los ojos la muy puta —responde Emmet._

—_No lo sé, ni me interesa —dice Jasper viéndome. Yo ya había abierto los ojos pero no podía moverme del dolor que sentía, había sido violada, tanto anal como vaginalmente. Mis ropas todas rotas alrededor de mi cuerpo, los dos fueron muy hijos de puta en violarme, aún no puedo creer que hayan sido tan miserables y hacerme esto._

— _¡Hey! Putita —Jasper se inclina y me mira apuntándome con un arma, sonriendo lujurioso—. Estabas tan estrecha ¡Dios! Pero que lastima que ya todo acabe, las cosas buenas siempre terminan pronto —chasquea la lengua negando con la cabeza._

— _¡Termina con ella, Jazz! Iré a ver si no hay nadie alrededor, adiós dulzura —se despide Emmet, simplemente se gira para empezar a correr._

_Jasper me apunta con el arma._

—_Y la próxima vez trata de hacerme una mamada sin que tus estúpidos dientes me causen dolor —me apunta y me dispara en el pecho. Lo siento correr luego de dispararme, solo podía jadear y jadear. Dentro de unos minutos estaré con mi mamá allá arriba a su lado, no sería tan malo, mi vida es y siempre será una mierda._

_Aún no he muerto, sigo jadeando hasta que alguien se acerca, no, me expreso mal, corre hacia mí._

—_Bella, bebe de esto por favor, ¡hazlo! —me ordena una voz fría. Siento su muñeca muy cerca de mi boca, cosa que me pareció muy extraño, bebo lo que era sangre de su muñeca, sin motivo alguno, en mi opinión._

_Minutos después comienzo a retorcerme de dolor, sentía más dolor de lo que me habían hecho aquellos dos hijos de putas. ¡Qué alguien me mate! Este dolor es intenso, quiero morirme ya y que acabe este dolor. Grito y grito del ardor que sentía en mi cabeza ¡Enserio, mátenme!_

_El dolor se va disminuyendo poco a poco, mis sentidos eran mucho mejores que los de antes, me siento más poderosa, más fuerte. Los ojos aún los tengo cerrados, puedo oír a algunos pájaros, ardillas, animales que se estaban ocultando de la aproximada noche. _

— _¿Bella? ¿Bella? —me llama una voz que no era para nada conocida. Abro los ojos mirando hacia arriba y aún sin ver al desconocido que está a mi lado me levanto a una velocidad opuesta a la que tenía antes, miro a mí alrededor, mi garganta está muy seca, quiero beber algo para que pare este ardor y en este momento no quiero un vaso de agua sino que quería algo muchísimo mejor. _

_Lo vi, ¡era él! El chico que se sentaba detrás de mí. Todos lo llaman "el rarito de la clase de inglés"; cabellos cobrizos, ojos de un color que serían verdes pero que eran ocultados por unos lentes de botella y una tez blanca como la nieve. ¿Pero qué me acabó de hacer? Me siento diferente. Él simplemente me miraba fijamente._

— _¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —él se me acerca poco a poco. sin perder su contacto visual conmigo. _

—_Mi nombre es Edward —se saca los anteojos y veo sus hermosos ojos—. Te ayudaré a vengarte de esos tipos, permíteme… —sostiene mi mano con la suya. Se saca la campera para luego ponérmela. No puedo decir nada con el shock y el aturdimiento de lo que me ocurrió minutos antes._

_Comenzamos a caminar y a partir de ahí me di cuenta que el inicio de mi nueva vida, ocurriría al lado de Edward._

— ¡Oh, osito! No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado —escuché pasos acercándose al dormitorio. Mi Edward ha llegado. Estoy lista, lista para vengarme a mi manera—. ¿Escuchaste? Han llegado los invitados —me acerco a su rostro y acaricio su mejilla, trata de alejar mi mano pero no lo logra.

Camino hacia la puerta del dormitorio para que Edward pase, allí está con la rubia en sus brazos, esta se encuentra inconsciente, la puedo oler desde donde estoy… una delicia pero me controlaré.

La fiesta empezará y si que me divertiré.

—Edward, amor —beso sus deliciosos labios recibiendo su respuesta. Nos separamos para que pueda ver a la humana—. Su sangre es demasiado… apetecible, se me hace agua a la boca ¿no sientes lo mismo amor? —él asiente lentamente—. Osito creo que ya conoces a nuestra invitada ¿no? —el grandote abre los ojos como platos.

—Ro… ¡Rosalie! Amor despierta —grita el muy canalla, provocando sonoras carcajadas de mi parte y de la Edward.

— ¡Átala en frente de Emmet! En seguida vuelvo —al salir del cuarto ciento uno de los gritos más desgarradores que he escuchado, de seguro fue de Rosalie.

Ya en la cocina tomé las donas que estaban en la barra de desayuno. Con la caja de donas en mis manos, sonrío al escuchar el timbre nuevamente, llego a la puerta y la abro. Mis dos amiguitas, Esme y Tanya traen a Jasper, el pobre ya se cae de lo borracho que está.

—Hola Bella —dijo la muy zorra de Esme—. Aquí te lo traemos —le acaricia el pecho por encima de la ropa.

—Bienvenido Jasper —siento su mano en mi pecho derecho, rio levemente—. ¿Ansioso? —arqueo una ceja.

—No sabes cuánto, muñeca —me suelta y entra—. ¿Dónde está el cuarto, hermosas? Quiero empezar hoy, no el próximo milenio —Tanya y Esme entran y camino hacia el cuarto de nuevo con ellos tres siguiéndome.

Tanto Esme como Tanya eran humanas ingenuas, que saben lo que somos realmente pero negociamos con ellas, "prometiéndoles" que las transformaríamos después de mi vendetta.

Dejo que pasen primero ellos tres para dejar luego las donas en la mesita de noche y a velocidad vampírica atar a Jasper en la cruz de madera que se sitúa al costado del idiota de Emmet.

— ¿Qué haces bonita? Suéltame —atado de pies y manos, Jasper hace el mismo movimiento que trato Emm minutos antes—. ¿Por qué lloras Emmet? —el muy borracho ríe a carcajadas.

— ¡Silencio! —Grito y la sala se convierte en un silencio profundo—. Ahora, Rose —me acerco a la rubia y la despierto con una cachetada—. ¡Despierta! Ya tendrás tiempo para dormir… cuando estés muerta —rio al igual que Edward. Ella muestra en su rostro una expresión aterrorizada al entender mi frase—. ¿Tú ayudaste en aquel jueguito? ¿No? ¡Responde! —Ella asiente con rapidez—. Siguiente pregunta… ¿Amas a Emmet? —ella mira al idiota que está enfrente suyo.

—Con toda mi alma —se le escapa una solitaria lágrima al igual que a el grandulón.

— ¡Qué romántico! —Finjo un suspiro de enamorada—. Pero… ya se encontraran en un lugar mejor —tomo su cuello—. En el infierno conmigo —sonrío y le arranco la cabeza, ocasionando que Emmet gritara más fuerte el nombre de la rubia.

— ¡Rose! ¡Zorra! —Llora—. ¡Rose! —Jasper mira la pequeña escena y se le escapan lágrimas traicioneras.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lloras? —Le preguntó mi Ed—. ¿Acaso ella te gustaba? —lo toma por un costado y le quiebra una costilla.

— ¡Sí! Lo siento viejo… pero… ella… me… encantaba… —trata de decir gritando y llorando de dolor—. Cuando… e-e-e-estabas con ella, me la ti-ti-tiré dos veces —llora aun más. ¡Vaya manera de confesarse!

—Hijo de… confiaba en ti y ¿así me pagas? —protesta Emmet.

— ¡Oh! ¡Basta ya! —Interfiero, tomando una de las tijeras de jardinería y vuelvo al grandulón desnudo—. ¿Acaso sabes lo que le hacen a los caballos en ciertos casos? —acaricio su muslo con las tijeras—. Pues le cortan el miembro —posiciono mis tijeras alrededor de su polla.

—Amor no, todavía no —Edward toma mi mano y besa los nudillos, sus labios están cubiertos de sangre, de seguro que bebió de la rubia.

—Lo sé, pero me tienta hacerle sufrir a este idiota, amor mío —saco las tijeras y las dejo en la mesita de noche junto a las donas.

—Jasper, querido —me acerco a la cruz donde él está atado. El pobre sufría de dolor por lo de su costilla—. ¡Vaya forma de declarar tu amor por esa zorrita! —Miro a Edward que se encuentra bebiendo la sangre de Rosalie—. Amor, ven aquí —llega a mi enseguida—. Sostenle la cabeza a Jasper ¿quieres? —camino hacia la mesita y en el segundo cajón me encuentro con mi pinza favorita. Al volver al rubio, le muestro mi pinza, no puede mover la cabeza gracias a Edward—. ¿Aún recuerdas lo último que me dijiste antes de dispararme y correr como un marica?

—_Y la próxima vez, trata de hacerme una mamada sin que tus estúpidos dientes me causen dolor —_repito la misma frase mientras pongo mi pinza en uno de sus dientes sacándole una de sus paletas haciendo que el grite de dolor, luego saqué su segunda paleta, hasta terminar con mi deber… sacarle todos los dientes con mi pinza. La sangre recorre en su rostro y sin previo aviso, paso mi lengua lentamente. Edward suelta la cabeza de Jasper con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Te ves muy sexy Jazz —digo sonriente—. Acaba con él, bebé —ordeno con voz fría. Edward solamente pone su mano en donde se encuentra el corazón de Jasper y se lo saca de un tirón. Toma su corazón en sus manos y lo posiciona cerca de mis labios, yo clavo mis dientes allí, sabe delicioso. En cuestión de segundos Jasper muere.

—Delicioso —Edward lame sus labios pero reemplazo su boca por la mía. Me separo y me acerco lentamente a Emmet.

—Son unos Psicópatas ¡Ayuda! ¡Qué alguien me ayude! —llora desconsoladamente. Tomo una de las rosquillas y se la meto en la boca, el mismo gesto que hizo conmigo aquella vez.

— ¡Shhh! No grites, odio que griten —dije con mi mano aún sosteniendo la rosquilla—. Edward ¿sabes algo? —él niega—. Estoy harta de este idota —suelto la rosquilla porque Emmet se come la mitad.

Edward se echa a reír como un loco… bueno ya lo es, pero eso no me importa, es mi chico vampiro psicópata.

Nos ubicamos uno de cada lado de la cama, rodeando al idiota, paso mi mano por su entrepierna.

— ¿Extrañas a tu zorrita? —pregunto en un susurro.

— ¿La quieres volver a ver? —pregunta Edward y Emmet se queda quieto.

—Déjenme ir —llora nuevamente—. ¡Por favor! Tengan piedad —lo miré con furia.

— ¿Piedad? ¡Piedad! Tú me violaste, hijo de puta —con mi fuerza le quiebro un brazo—. Me rellenaste como un pavo en navidad —quiebro su otro brazo—. ¡Y quieres piedad! —Grité y él comenzó a reírse.

—Me acuerdo… estabas tan estrecha cariño —ríe a carcajadas—. Eras una gorda horrible y ahora estás… mucho más hermosa —Edward gruñe.

— ¡Cállate! —grité tapándome los oídos.

—Cuando te cogí… —no pudo terminar porque le había sacado la cabeza.

— ¡Dije que te calles! —bebo su sangre hasta no dejar ni una sola gota, sabe horrible, obviamente a causa de las drogas que este consumía… duerme Emmett ya nos veremos en el infierno.

Mi vendetta ya fue realizada, finalmente.

— ¿Mis señores, nos podemos ir? —habló Tanya con temor en su voz… pobrecita. Rio irónicamente viendo a Edward, él sabe muy bien que haremos en este momento.

—Tanya, querida ¿nos tienen miedo? —me acerqué a Esme y Edward a Tanya. Le acaricié la mejilla y ella se estremeció—. No nos tengan miedo —les sonreí mostrando mis dientes. Corto su yugular con una uña y Edward clava sus colmillos en el cuello de la rubia, no les dio tiempo de gritar, en milésimas de segundos, estaban en el piso… muertas.

—Vamos. Está por amanecer y no quiero que nos vean aquí —dije y empecé a correr por el bosque con Edward siguiéndome. Nos detuvimos en la cascada más cercana, nos sacamos las ropas y nos sumergimos en ella, como no necesitábamos respirar nadamos hacia el norte de Seattle, unos 400km más lejos de donde estábamos anteriormente.

Matamos a una pareja de campistas, que debo decir… más bien parecían conejos.

—Estuviste muy bien amor —me felicitó Edward mientras nos vestíamos.

—Tú no te quedas atrás —reí, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Cierto pero, sentí algo de compasión hacia Rosalie —mi expresión cambió repentinamente.

— ¿De qué hablas? Edward, ella también estuvo involucrada en lo que me hicieron, ¿es que no lo recuerdas? —dije muy seria y con voz seca.

—Lo sé pero… —le interrumpí.

— ¡Me violaron! No eran ningunos santos, te recuerdo que te hacían bullying —él bajó la mirada—. ¡Mírame! —grité y me volvió a mirar—. Ellos nos hicieron la vida imposible, te pegaban, te lanzaban comida tanto como a mi ¿y aún dices que sentiste compasión por esa rubia estúpida? —terminé de vestirme.

¡Juro por Dios que tengo ganas de matarlo! ¿Cómo diablos puede decir tantas estupideces?

—Perdóname Bella —me besa tomándome por sorpresa. Tomo su cuello y profundizo el beso. Quiere zafarse de mí pero se lo impido.

—Amor, en este mundo, solo hay espacio para uno de nosotros —rio y tomo su cuello para luego sacarle la cabeza.

Descuarticé su cuerpo y quemé los pedazos.

Puede que estaré sola por el resto de la eternidad, pero sé que tengo una sola cosa en mente… y es que mi vendetta fue realizada y que Edward a pesar de que fue un caballero conmigo no podía seguir existiendo… solamente había lugar para uno aquí y esa persona soy yo.


End file.
